


Adversaries

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, things that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the wedding of Tommen and Margaery, Genna Lannister finds The Queen of Thorns and barbs are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adversaries

Genna stood far back in the room out of choice. She could have chosen to make a scene and insist upon a seat closer to her remaining family, but it suited her to be further back and out of sight for the time being. Out of sight, out of mind. She hoped that held true for the kind of people who might be interested in watching her - who she spoke to, who she chose to be courteous to and who she exchanged angry words with. She gave a heavy sigh and tried to stand on her tip-toes for a better view. This was why she disliked King’s Landing. She had just enough influence to be interesting, yet not enough to be comfortable and protect herself - not with Tywin gone.

“P-Perhaps we could find a better…”

“Emmon, don’t be such a stuttering fool. Find me some wine. Something to make this farce more bearable.” She didn’t spare her husband a glance as he tottered off. If he had any sense, he would stay gone for awhile, but then, if he had any sense, she wouldn’t spend her life rueing the day she had married him.

_I did my duty as a Lannister, just as the boy is doing now._ She couldn’t see Tommen, which was perhaps for the best. He was a soft child, and she couldn’t imagine that he was prepared for the life that had been thrust upon him.Still, he has lived this long, and that is unexpected. False kings everywhere, a target for more than half the realm, and a yet boy who cannot be persuaded to be interested in anything other than kittens has stayed alive long enough to be married.

It was a young marriage, but as she got older, they all seemed to be young marriages.

Genna moved in circles, obliquely approaching her target. When they came face to face, it almost seemed to be accidental.

“You must be proud of your grand-daughter today, Lady Olenna.”

“Proud?” The old woman squinted at her and banged her cane on the floor. “She hasn’t done anything yet. I don’t see what I have to be proud of.”

Genna said nothing for a long moment, meeting the steady gaze of a woman who was far too sharp for one of such advanced years. It was like trying to outstare a snake. Still, she had learned from Tywin. If you can’t win the game, then you must change it. She looked away casually, trying to get a glimpse of the young couple.

“I can’t see a damned thing down here. By the Seven, I think they deliberately seat us older folk in such places so they can have their fun without a disapproving stare putting them off.” It was almost friendly, but the Queen of Thorns would not be taken in by such a gesture and Genna would have been disappointed if that was all it took. She had hoped for more of a game and a greater opponent. 

“I’m not in the least surprised, my dear. You are neither a Baratheon, nor a Lannister. Where else would you seat a Frey but at the back of the hall? I’m surprised they even allowed you in. I hear such terrible rumours about the manners of Freys at weddings.” The smile was cutting and the old lady banged her cane once again. “Left, a seat. Now, you imbecile. Bring one for the Frey woman, too.”

_I was born a Lannister, you old, shrivelled bitch. A Lannister I will be until I die and then they will lay me in the crypt below Casterly Rock, where I belong. You can dress a lion as whatever you like, but it will still be a lion. And it will still roar every bit as loud._ She held her tongue, at great effort, and returned the smile with one that was entirely leonine.

She took the seat graciously when it was offered, seating herself not quite next to the sour-mouthed Tyrell matriach, angled so that she could read her face.

“A shame that the young Queen has had so very _many_ marriages,” she said. “Perhaps this one will last long enough for her to make it to the marriage bed.”

Olenna hurrumphed and rested her hands on her cane.

_My grand-nephew died in this room. Sitting next to your pretty Margaery. And he was not the first. Don’t think for a moment that I’m not watching you. Don’t think that I will let you touch a hair of that precious boy’s head._

They sat together, exchanging pointed barbs disguised as small talk and waited to see which of them would slip up first.


End file.
